She Will Be Loved
by The Cuteness
Summary: “Serenity, you are going to marry Prince Vegeta of Vegetasai and”“No!” Serenity yelled “I will not marry that savage beast! You even said they were disgusting! How could you make me do this!


Wow, its been a long time since I've been on here. Sorry for such a long wait, but life has been putting me through a lot of stuff so I had no time to update or anything. On top of that my computer got a virus and I lost all my data and it was just hectic. But I'm back and now have my own precious laptop. The other day I was looking at all my old stories and realized that I have a block. I cant figure out where I was trying to go with them and so I am stuck. So to try to cure all that ,I'm writing this story and promise that once I have my spark back, I will get on top of my other stories.

The idea for this story happened after I watched Tristan and Isolde, The New World, and my love for Vegeta and Usagi. I warn you now that I am a little rusty on writing fan fiction, so bare with me. Also, there might be grammar mistakes so sorry about that. Would anyone like to be my editor? So here it is.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

(Flash Back)

OoOoOoOoO- Scene Change

Disclaimer: I'm only putting this up once. I OWN NOTHING!

OoOoOoOoO

Serenity ran down the hall as fast as her feet would carry her. Tears ran down her pale skin and her face was twisted in anguish. Her senshi were at the end of the hall waiting, but she pushed passed their shocked faces.

"Serenity!" they called, but she ignored them. She just kept running until her legs gave out and she fell. She wanted to scream, to pull her hair out, to do something. Yet, she just curled into a ball and let the sobs take over. How could her mother do this to her? How could she make her marry someone she didn't even know, didn't even love? Serenity wanted to marry for love, not for political reasons. Not only was her mother forcing her to marry for political reasons, but she was forcing her to marry the prince of Vegeta-sai.

Serenity shivered thinking about the rumors of Vegeta-sai and its prince. They say that the saiyins are ruthless creatures with no heart. They kill for pleasure and have no morals about what they have done. Even her own mother had said they were disgusting savages yet she was making her marry their prince! How could she do this to her?

"Serenity!" she heard. She looked up to see her senshi running towards her, their faces full of concern. She tried to smile, to reassure them that she was okay, but she couldn't. The all sat down, hugging her.

"Serenity, what happened? What did your mother tell you?" asked Minako.

(Flash Back)

Serenity walked into her mothers private rooms, wondering what her mother wanted. '_Am I in trouble again? I swear I didn't sneak into the pantry this time!_' she thought as she approached her mother.

"Mother, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes dear. As you know, Earth and Vegeta-sai are not apart of our Silver Alliance and that makes our people fear an attack from them. My advisors have been negotiating with these planets and Vegeta-sai has made a proposal that we cannot refuse"

"What does that mean mother?"

Queen Selenity looked at her daughter. How much she has grown into a beautiful young lady at the age of seventeen. It broke her heart to say what she was about to say, but it was all for the good of their people.

"Serenity, you know that Vegeta-sai has an alliance with the four outer planets and they will not join the Silver Alliance without Vegeta-said. King Vegeta has made a proposal of marriage between our planets"

"Mother…? But, no…" Serenity gasped.

"Serenity, you are going to marry Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sai and-"

"No!" Serenity yelled "I will not marry that savage beast! You even said they were disgusting! How could you make me do this!"

"Serenity! You will do as I say! In one week you will get on a shuttle to Vegeta-sai and you will marry the prince 3 days after. It is all for the good of our people" Queen Selenity said, her face full of sorrow.

Serenity only stared at her mother, shock written all over her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. No, this was all a dream and she would wake up soon. Yet, the look on her mothers face only confirmed the reality of the situation. She was going to marry the prince of savages. She turned around and ran, ignoring the calls of her mother.

(End)

When Serenity was done telling them what happened reality hit her again. In one week she was leaving everything she knew and loved to be married off to the Prince of saiyins. She was never to see her mother, her friends, her planet again. Serenity sobbed even harder. The senshi all looked at each other, not knowing what they could do to make it better. So they all just kept hugging her, telling her to be strong and that everything will be okay.

OoOoOoOoO

Prince Vegeta speed towards his opponent, landing a punch on his face. He quickly spun around and landed two more. He could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins as he sparred with the soldier. He loved the feel of knowing he was more powerful than someone. That no one could beat him. He could feel his power growing until he landed the final hit, knocking his opponent unconscious. He wiped the sweat off his face and was about to start another match when a messenger walked into the room.

"Prince Vegeta, the king wants to see you"

Prince Vegeta only walked passed the messenger towards the throne room. He knew his father wanted to discuss the negotiating that had been going on with the Lunar Kingdom. Vegeta sneered, wondering why they would even need to speak with those weaklings. They could just as easily conquer them. He thought it was all unnecessary. Vegeta pushed open the doors to the throne room and strolled in.

"Father, what did you want?"

King Vegeta laughed. His son always wanted to get straight to the point. He waited until his son bowed before he spoke.

"Vegeta, you are to wed the Princess of Luna in 10 days time"

"What! Father, I am not wedding that weakling! That is disgracing our kingdom!"

"Boy, you will do as I fucking say! She will be arriving in a week and 3 days later, you will be wed"

"I refuse!"

The King of Vegeta-sai stood up and rushed at his son, grabbing him by the collar.

"Boy, do you not know what kind of riches will be bestowed upon us? The power we will hold? You WILL marry the girl!"

Vegeta pushed his father back, a sneer on his face. He jerkily bowed to his father before walking out of the room. '_I am NOT going to marry some Lunar bitch!' _he thought as he walked down the halls. '_I will make her pay for taking away my freedom'._

OoOoOoOoO

Wow! So what do you guys think so far? Give me suggestions, ask me questions. I know its short, but I will make them longer as I go. R and R Peeps!


End file.
